What if Goku was a girl?
by Alice-Dragon ball girl
Summary: What if Goku was a girl? How would the story change? Keep reading to find out Female Goku x Krillin Female Goku x Vegeta
1. The begining

**What if Goku was a girl?**

What if Goku was a girl? What will change in the series and what love stories will commence? Keep reading to find out.

**I DO NOT DB/DBZ/DBGT/DBS**

What if Goku were a girl?

When Bardock and Gine had their second child Kakarotta, she was destined to be a low-class warrior with a power level of only 2. Bardock knew she was going to get sent off anyways so late at night Bardock and Gine sent off their daughter to a planet named Earth. They said their last goodbyes and off she went.

An old man named Gohan saw a poor baby in a pod with a tail crying. He picked her up and decided to call her Goka. Goka was really fiesty when she was younger but one day she bumped her head off a rock and turned into a happy child. Grandpa Gohan decided to train Goka. But, one day she turned into a great ape and accidentally killed Grandpa Gohan.

After 12 years, one day a teenage girl crashed towards Goka. Goka stopped the car. A teenage girl came out of the car. The girl apologized for her actions and said her name was Bulma. Goka didn't mind what she did and said her name. Bulma was shocked that a young girl lived in the woods at such a young age. Goka was used to this lifestyle and asked why is it so weird to her. Bulma answered that she lives in the city. Goka didn't know what a city was and asked Bulma. Bulma explained what the city was. Goka asked why was she here. Bulma said she was collecting 7 balls known as the "dragon balls" and said that they can grant any wish. She wished for a lifetime supply of strawberries. She asked for the ball she was wearing around her was hesitant at first because it was from Gohan but gave it to Bulma but with only one exception, Goka was going with her.

Everything was the same but Goka had a better relationship with Bulma. The Pilaf Saga went on the same. Goka splited up with Yamcha and Bulma. Goka found master Roshi and was training with him, also a boy named Krillin was there. Krillin was shocked that a girl could beat him in basic combat but felt like he admired Goka in some kind of way. After a few months of training, they had had their first-ever Martial Arts Tournament. Everything was the same at the King Piccolo Jr Saga but when Krillin saw Goka after the 3 years, his heart skipped a bit. He realized he had feelings towards her but couldn't believe it. Everyone noticed that Goka didn't have a tail but Goka explained that she got of rid of it.

While she was fighting in the tournament Krillin had a worry about her but not the normal way as a friend but a sense of guilt that he can't do anything to help Goka. The fight with Piccolo had the same ending as in the cannon version. But Krillin told Goka about his feelings towards her. Goka didn't know what he was talking about but then remembered what Bulma said to her about boys and marriage. Krillin asked Goka if they can date. Goka said yes but didn't have any romantic feelings towards him. She thought it'll make their friendship the end of Dragon Ball, Bulma and Yamcha got married and had a child.

**So, that's the end of Dragon Ball. Don't worry I'll still do Dragon Ball Z. Ciao**


	2. Radditz comes

**What if Goku was a girl?**

What if Goku was a girl? What will change in the series and what love stories will commence? Keep reading to find out.

**I DO NOT DB/DBZ/DBGT/DBS**

**Dragon Ball Z**  
As 5 years past of training with Krillin and their friends. They had a big party at Master Roshi's house. An alien came out of a pod and saw that planet Earth was a normal happy planet. The alien's scouter read a few strong power levels a couple of miles away. The alien flew to the high power levels and saw the Z warriors sparring with each other. The Alien called Goka but calling her Kakarotta. Goka didn't know who Kakarotta was, but the alien pointed at Goka. Goka asked why was he calling her Kakarotta and what was he. The alien said he was Goka's brother and his name was Radditz. They were a warrior alien race called Saiyans. He explained. He also said that's why he had a tail. He noticed that Goka didn't have a tail. He asked why she didn't have a tail. Goka explained that she got rid of it.  
Radditz was disgusted that she was discrimination to the Saiyan race but he asked her to join him and 2 other Saiyans. Goka obviously said no. Everyone was shocked that Goka was an alien. Krillin couldn't believe that he was dating an alien. Radditz said if Goka didn't join the Saiyans he'll destroy the planet. Goka would never join the Saiyans so the only other option was to fight.

The battle began by Goka losing to Radditz, but out of nowhere Piccolo came and kicked Radditz in the face. The 2 of them decided to work together and defeat Radditz. Piccolo told Goka to keep Radditz suspended while charged his special attack called the special beam cannon. He planned to use this attack on Goka but it never happened. While Goka was holding Radditz off, Piccolo charged his special beam cannon and shot Goka and Radditz in the chest. They both died. Krillin balled his eyes out because Goka was dying. But before Radditz died, Radditz said that 2 more Saiyans will come and they're way stronger than him. Then he died. Goka said she'll be alright and told them to train with Kami, then she died. Krillin was holding her in his arms. He yelled and cried. Goka went to the check-in station and was sent off to King Kai's world.

**Hi everyone, thank you for favoring my story. I am so grateful. I can't believe that this is actually happening. Ciao **


	3. The Saiyans Arrive

**I DO NOT OWN DB/DBZ/DBGT/DBS**

**The Saiyans Come**

In King Kai's planet, Goka learned the Spirit bomb and Kaoiken. On Earth, after a year of training, the Z fighters were training hard (especially Krillin). They gathered the dragon balls and summoned Shenron to revive Goka. Goka got revived and said she was on her way.

While Goka was coming back to Earth, the 2 Saiyans arrived. The Z fighters felt 2 massive ki's going their way. The 2 Saiyans went to the Z fighters and their fight began. Nappa saw their power level was at 1000. Nappa laughed and took out the cybermen. The fighters took them on easily.

Nappa was surprised. Nappa noticed that Piccolo was a namekian and told it to Vegeta. Piccolo heard their conversation. Piccolo asked what they were talking about. Nappa told Piccolo how he was a Namekian. Piccolo and Kami were confused.

Nappa got bored of talking and went to attack the Z Z fighters had some trouble but they had some combo moves that were useful but were not enough. The Z warriors were damaged and tired. Nappa now had the upper hand in the battle. While the fighters were getting beat up by Nappa, Goka appears. Nappa says " oh wow a girl came, surprised she's not wearing high heels". Goka sighed. Krillin told Nappa to shut up. Goka undercuts Nappa and knees his stomach.

Vegeta was in disbelief that a low-class Saiyan woman could beat Nappa so easily. Vegeta killed Nappa out of frustration. Vegeta was also a bit attracted to her attitude. Goka smiled "So Vegeta, where are you gonna fight?". Vegeta said, "As far away, I don't want them to see a Saiyan fight." "Okay," said Goka.

They went pretty far from the battle fight began. The battle was fierce and intense. Vegeta was impressed. Goka was having some trouble but used Kaio-ken and did a powerful Kamehameha at Vegeta. Vegeta used his Galic-Gun and it was an even match, but Goka used kaio-ken x4 and overpowered Vegeta. Vegeta was amazed.

He started to have a liking to her. Vegeta had a plan. He made an energy ball and tried to turn himself into an Ozaru. But, a disc cut his tail and chopped his tail off. He was wailing in pain.

He was crawling to the pod he came in. Krillin stood right in front of him with a ki blast charging. Goka said to stop the ki blast because she wants to talk to Vegeta. Krillin got defensive.

Goka said to Krillin "Ah Krillin don't worry you'll still be my best friend". 'Best friend... Krillin thought. "Goka do know do you know what dating is?" Goka responded, " Ya, of course, it is when you are super best friends with someone". Krillin became sad "Oh, so you don't know what dating is. Well, I guess we are only friends". Goka responded with "Yea, I like you as a friend but not in love. Dating is when you like someone but not love right?" Vegeta was smiling because the girl he likes is single. Goka was worried because Krillin was asked him if he's okay. He told her that he's fine. Goka said, "Well Vegeta, he's kind of cute". Krillin felt like a knife went through his chest.

The gang went back home and celebrated with a big feast. Krillin told Bulma he needed to talk to her. Bulma was curious why Krillin wanted to talk to her."Listen Bulma. Goka does not know what dating is, she thinks it is becoming 'super best friends'. Krillin said with tears in his eyes. Bulma didn't know what to say. She just hugged him saying "It's okay Krillin, you will find someone better".

**So that's the end of the Saiyan Saga. Hope you like it. I made a bit of drama for fun :). Ciao**


	4. Namek

**I DO NOT OWN DB/DBZ/DBGT/DBS**

**I also forget to say last time, Yamcha, Tien and Chiatzo died aswell.**

Luckily there was a last Senzu bean. Piccolo said he didn't need it and Goka was shattered. Goka ate the last Senzu bean, so she didn't have to go to the hospital. Piccolo was intrigued about his race so he wanted to visit it. Also, the Earth's dragon balls could only revive one person at a time.

Bulma talked to Mr Popo and he told her about the ship to go to Namek. Goka, as she was on King Kai's planet she learned about the gravity. She told Bulma she should add a gravity room in the ship for training. Bulma agreed and built the gravity room.

Goka was getting really excited over the trip that she was waiting by training. After a couple of days, the machine was ready. The Z fighters went on the ship. Goka was already used to 10x Earth's gravity but the other Z fighters weren't. The Z fighters had a hard time but Goka was flying with it.

Krillin talked to Goka about dating, that he actually like liked her. Goka apologised but, she didn't have any romantic feelings towards him. Krillin understood and they stayed best friends.

After the 6 days, the Z fighters were significantly stronger than in the cannon. The Z fighters were all at 100x Earth's gravity. Goka was at 130x Earth's gravity. They reached the planet Namek. They began looking for the dragon balls. Vegeta and Freiza were also looking for them. The Z fighters had one dragon ball and stumbled on Lord Guru's house. All of them got their potential unlocked. They became greatly stronger. Lord Guru told Nail and Piccolo to fuse, so they did. All of a sudden they heard a big explosion near Lord Guru's place. It was Vegeta. "What are you doing here, Vegeta?" Goka asked. "Trying to find the dragon balls idiot". Vegeta felt bad for calling her an idiot but he didn't want anyone to know about his soft-spot for Goka. "Okay, well don't be killing innocent lives, just to get something you want," Goka yelled. Vegeta shrugged. Goka got pissed and kicked Vegeta in the face, sending him flying. She told everyone to get back to the base. They safely arrived there.

Vegeta got up and couldn't find Goka. He went back to Freiza's ship and he had a big bruise on his face. Everyone asked what happened. He didn't want the people to know that Goka was on the planet but Freiza's scouter saw Goka's power level while she was angry and kicked Vegeta in the face.

He immediately told Zarbon and Dedoria to find the female Saiyan and the earthlings. The 2 of them went off to look for them. Vegeta overheard their conversation. He flew off trying to catch them before they find her. Vegeta saw Dedoria and kicked her face. She tried to punch him back but it didn't work. Vegeta killed Dedoria. Vegeta knew he didn't have a chance against Zarbon but he still tried.

Vegeta had the upper hand against Zarbon but when Zarbon turned into his 'beast form' Vegeta completely lost but then all of a sudden there was a ki blast and it shot through Zarbon's chest. Behind him was Goka

"What the hell are you doing here Kakarotta?" Vegeta said while he was trying to get up."I sensed a huge power level that was near me. so I had to check it out." Goka said cheerfully. Vegeta couldn't get up."Need a hand?" Goka asked while grabbing his hand and pulling him up."Not even a thank you". Goka giggled. "Shut up woman " Vegeta yelled. "Jeez, you're a fiesty one". She said while she winked at him while she flying back to her base. Vegeta was blushing so hard he looked like a tomato because the girl he likes winked at him.

Vegeta tried to calm himself down to not look embarrassed in front of Freiza. Freiza saw that Zarbon and Dedoria are dead, so he called the Ginyu Force.

**That's the end of my story hope you like it. Sorry that I didn't post yesterday, I was busy all day. Anyway, what do you think is going to happen next. :) Ciao**


	5. Freiza's arrival

**I DO NOT OWN DB/DBZ/DBGT/DBS**

Vegeta heard him make this call so he went to the healing tank to heal himself. The Z fighters came outside to investigate because they all felt 5 high power levels. Vegeta learned how to sense and he also felt 5 high power levels. "It's them," Vegeta said to himself. He broke the healing tank and flew off as fast as he could so he could fight.

Krillin was first to fight Guldo. Krillin beat him up pretty easily. Recoome was up next. Piccolo wanted to test his new power. Recoome was getting beaten by Piccolo. Goka wanted to mess with Recoome so she told Piccolo and Krillin to fight Jeice and Burter. Goka kicked Recoome in the face and punched him. Recoome was laying on the floor. Goka kicked him around but then an energy blast blasted Recoome, Jeice and Burter. Goka, Piccolo and Krillin jumped back not wanting to get hit by the blast. It was Vegeta, Vegeta and Goka smirked at each other.

The last member of the Ginyu Force was Captain Ginyu. Ginyu had and advantage against Vegeta. Vegeta was angrier with every punch. Ginyu used his infamous switching body technique. Goka jumped in front of Vegeta to make Ginyu switch with Goka instead of Vegeta. Ginyu swapped with Goka. Goka (in Ginyu's body) said to Krillin to give Vegeta a senzu bean. Krillin nodded his head and gave it to Vegeta. Vegeta ate it and got a zenkai boost. He was beating Ginyu (in Goka's body) really easily. Ginyu got annoyed because Vegeta was stronger. That was the perfect opportunity to make Ginyu change into something harmless. Goka (in Ginyu's body) threw a frog at Ginyu's changing body technique.

Goka got her body back but was shattered. Krillin and Piccolo picked Goka up by their shoulders. Vegeta brought them to the healing tanks and put Goka in one. Vegeta gave Krillin and Piccolo Saiyan armour. Vegeta left some armour for Goka as well for when she wakes up. Vegeta was standing outside with his eyes closed thinking about how she winked at him. 'She's so gorgeous'. Vegeta suddenly opened his eyes 'No I can't or maybe... I do love her, no, I can't be in love, I'm the Saiyan prince'. Vegeta thought but just accepted his defeat.

"Oh crap, Freiza's outside. Idiots, he's here". Krillin froze and became pale. "Look if you're gonna stand there you'll die. If you want a chance to live here's your chance". Vegeta yelled. Krillin gulped. "Hello Vegeta, look, you made some friends. Freiza sneered. Vegeta got mad and attacked Freiza. Piccolo and Krillin followed him. They had enough power for Freiza's first 3 forms but then when he changed to his final form the trio was outmatched.

"Well done, you are the only ones that made me go this far in thousands of years. But, I do have some business to do with Vegeta". Freiza said. "What do you want Freiza". Vegeta muttered. Freiza grinned and grabs Vegeta with his tail and begins to choke him. There was blood coming out of Vegeta's mouth. Krillin and Piccolo looked horrified at the sight they were seeing. Goka was flying towards them and felt evil ki. Goka a met a namekian child named Dende and she stole Freiza's dragon balls. She gave them to Dende and told him to keep them until her or one of her friends tells him to make a wish. Krillin sensed Goka and muttered to himself, " She's coming". Piccolo heard him and his eyes lit up.

Vegeta was getting to the point to where he's lying on the ground not being able to move. Goka arrived at that moment. She saw Vegeta laying on the floor at the brink of death. Goka couldn't believe what she was seeing. Goka heard Vegeta saying "Kakarotta, you're the Saiyans last hope. Please kill Freiza for me, your parents and our planet. Freiza was the one who destroyed our planet, he did this. Freiza needs to be killed by Saiyan hands." Those were the last words he said before dying. Goka had tears in her eyes during his whole speech.

She smashed her hands against the ground. She held Vegeta in her arms. She screamed and yelled. She balled her eyes out. But then, she started to twitch, a golden aura surrounded her. Her hair was sticking upright with a golden colour. Goka placed Vegeta down and buried him without saying a word.

She wasn't thinking. "Krillin and Piccolo I don't have much sense left so listen to me carefully, get Bulma and gather the dragon balls, I've stolen them from Freiza's ship. Get a namekian child Dende he knows everything. Dende has the dragon balls. Wish that every Namekian and person except me and Freiza would go to planet Earth. Another wish is to revive all the people killed by Freiza. When you are on Earth use the normal dragon balls and wish Vegeta back to life." Krillin asked "Why". "BECAUSE I LOVE HIM". Goka screamed. Krillin gulped and nodded. so Piccolo and Krillin quickly left.

"Finally, they're leaving, I'll make them join the dead". Freiza said while pointing his finger to make a blast but Goka teleported in front of him and broke his hand. Freiza squealed. Goka was silent. She punched him and kicked him while glaring at him. "I'm only at 50% of my full power". Goka didn't care. She punched him and used her spirit bomb to destroy Frieza. Freiza saw the only other option was to destroy the planet. He charges an attack but the spirit bomb overpowers the attack.

The planet was trembling and Goka knew it was about to explode. She took a pod and flew off with it while Freiza and the planet explode.

**So that's it. What do you guys think.? I tried really hard on it, so I hope you like it.**


	6. It's official ?

**I DO NOT OWN DB/DBZ/DBGT/DBS**

While on Kami's lookout, every namekian and person were there who died by Freiza and Vegeta. Everyone was confused but went along.

Vegeta was laying on the floor but suddenly got up. 'Where am I' he thought. He looked around to see where he was, he was on a strange planet with green people. "Where am I" he screamed. "Chill you are safe, you're on planet Earth". Bulma said. "Earth, where's Kakarotta?" Everyone shrugged. "Oh, I see why your asking where she is, you like her don't you?" Bulma grinned. Vegeta turned red. " No o o, I would never like someone". Vegeta stuttered. Bulma laughed "Ok if you say so". Vegeta was boiling inside he couldn't believe someone found out. "Crap", he muttered to himself.

Krillin went up to Vegeta and said" Uh, Vegeta just to let you know Goka isn't here. We don't know where she is." Vegeta cursed to himself and flew off. He told Bulma to make him a ship. "Oh ok, lovebug". Bulma said while Vegeta was getting furious. He grabbed Bulma's collar of her shirt and said, "So what if I love her, I need you to do it for me, I beg you". Vegeta had a tear coming but wiped it before she could see it. Bulma sighed and agreed. Vegeta left feeling utterly humiliated by what he had done. Bulma built the ship and he went into space. The ship had a gravity room so he still trained. 3 months went by and nothing happened. Vegeta gave up, he couldn't wish her back with the dragon balls. He went on training.

One day Vegeta was overwhelmed with emotions, he couldn't take it anymore. He was balling his eyes out. He missed Goka, he wanted her back. His emotions were making him go in a golden aura causing him to have blue eyes. He turned into a super Saiyan. Vegeta looked at himself in the mirror and smiled. He did it, he achieved the Legendary Super Saiyan. The next month or so, Vegeta was practising to maintain super Saiyan.

He heard a big crash outside his house. There was a pod. He went outside and investigated. It was Goka. He couldn't stop staring at her in awe. She went outside and saw Vegeta. She had tears in her eyes but tried to stop it. Vegeta saw her crying and ran up to her. He asked her "Why are you crying?", she couldn't hold it anymore. She grabbed Vegeta's head and kissed him. Vegeta was blushing. "I couldn't hold it anymore, I was gone for so long that's the only thing I could've done. Vegeta put his finger on her lips and kissed her again.

"I'm so happy I don't have to wait anymore", Vegeta whispered. As they kissed again. They stopped and said I love you in unison. Krillin cleared his throat, they didn't realise the earthlings were looking at them. "Well love bugs, how is it?", Bulma grinned

Goka and Vegeta stopped and were standing there blushing like crazy. "Ah, look at you", Yamcha said crossing his arms. "Well if I can say, I'm back," Goka said. "Finally, where were you all this time?" Krillin asked. "Well, I was on a planet named Yardrat. I landed there when planet Namek was exploding. I turned super Saiyan against Freiza I learned to maintain it and a new move called instant transmission". Goka explained while showing her technique. Everyone was amazed especially Vegeta.

Krillin asked what was she wearing. She blushed a bit, " Oh it's from Vegeta from when we were on Namek". Goka was wearing a full-body spandex suit with armour on her stomach and chest. The exact same one Vegeta was wearing. Yamcha burst the bubble " So are ye dating". Goka knew what dating meant this time and went red, "Uh, I don't know". Everyone laughed.

They all celebrated with a grand old feast. While everyone was eating Vegeta and Goka were secretly holding hands underneath the table. After the feast, Vegeta and Goka went outside and laid down on the ground looking at the stars. "Vegeta, um so just wanted to ask you, what are we"? "Kakarotta, I don't care what we are but I just want to in my life". Goka blushed, so we're dating, I guess." "Whatever you want, Princess", Vegeta whispered.

Goka was getting really sleepy. She put her head on Vegeta's chest and fell asleep. "Come on Princess, it's getting late". Vegeta whispered while he carried in his arms and flew back to his house. He placed her on his bed and went next to her falling asleep easily.

The next morning, she got up weirded out but figured she was at Vegeta's house. She went for a shower and changed into her normal training gi. She went outside and trained for a while. After 2 hours, Goka went back to Vegeta's house. She woke Vegeta by kissing his forehead saying good morning to him. He smiled and got up. He got ready and began training with Goka. They sparred for a while.

Vegeta asked Goka to go super Saiyan. She did it and Vegeta did too. Goka was shocked to see that Vegeta could also go super Saiyan. Goka was curious about how Vegeta got this form. "Vegeta, how did you get super Saiyan?" " Well through hard work and determination". Vegeta said cheerfully. "Cool", Goka smiled.

They did their training for 3 months until they felt 2 high Ki's.

**Thank you guys for reading this, Hope ye like it. I know this chapter doesn't involve a lot of action but I wanted to work on their relationship. Ciao**


	7. The androids arrive

**I DO NOT OWN DB/DBZ/DBGT/DBS **

**Reviews:**

**Sorry, I couldn't respond earlier, I didn't get any notification until yesterday (From writing this story). Anyways, I'll answer and try to make the story better.**

**Guest Questioner:**

**I'm sorry the story is really short, I can't make a chapter with 5000 words because I have a limit on my computer of 1 and a half hours. I'll try to make it as close to 1000 words and not post every day so I can focus on the story some more. **

**I think your idea of changing Goka's name is great so I decided to call her Golene, hope that's okay. I'll make Golene smarter. Back then, I just began writing so I didn't really know what to write.**

**Gokuu the Carrot:**

**I'm so happy you're enjoying the story, as I said, I'll try making the chapters longer to the best of my ability.**

It was King Cold and Freiza with their army. They used instant transmission to teleport to the high Ki, turns out there was already a person there. The mysterious person turned super Saiyan. Golene and Vegeta were suprised another Saiyan was there. The Saiyan shot a ki blast at the army, killing them instinttaly. The Saiyan went up to Freiza and King Cold. Freiza attacked the Saiyan but the Saiyan was too strong for him. The Saiyan picked Freiza up and chopped Freiza into pieces. King Cold got mad and tried to attack the Saiyan but Golene instant transmissioned in front of him and blasted him, causing him to die.

The Saiyan looked at Golene and said cheerfully "Hi, I'm Gohan, I don't have that much time left but I'm from the future and you, Vegeta, every Z fighter and humanity will die. You will die of a heart Virus and everyone will die except Bulma, because of 2 androids that will come in 3 years. Here take some medicine". He gave her the medicine. "Wait, Gohan , nevermind go", Golene said. As Gohan was going to the time machine. "Goodbye Mother , goodbye Father", he muterred to himself, making sure no one heard him.

Vegeta went up to Golene "Who was that ?" he asked. "I actually don't know but he told me he was from the future and 2 androids will come in 3 years that will hill humanity and he gave me some medicine", Golene responded.

During the 3 years, Vegeta proposed to Golene and got married. They had a baby boy named Gohan. Everyone trained very hard during the 3 years. Even Gohan trained. As both of his parents were Saiyans, Gohan trained. Vegeta made sure Golene took the medicine before the fight. They arrived on the battle field and saw 2 androids. They introduced themselves as android 19 and dr Gero. They explained that they put a microchip in Golene because she destroyed the Red Ribbon army army when she was younger. Golene thought and remembered. Dr Gero also said that they saw all of her fights, even the fight against Freiza.

Golene was weirded out by this. She told herself to forget about it. She decided to fight android 19 but Vegeta steppid in front of Golene. "Come on Vegeta, I wanted to go" "Babe, let me go first, I want to test my power," Vegeta said. Golene gave Vegeta a deadly look, even Vegeta got scared by it. Golene then gave back her usual smile. Golene streched and jumped on the spot. Golene attacked 19 in her base form . She threw a load of punches and kicks. 19 was blocking them, she used her instant transmisision and got behind 19, kicking his head. 19 got up and began shooting Ki blasts at her but Golene blocked them with a kamehameha. Golene turned super Saiyan and was beating the crap out of 19. Puch after punch 19 was getting beaten. But all of a sudden, Golene had a weird feeling in her heart. She flew down on the ground and told Vegeta to continue. Goka got hit by the heart virus but as she took the medicine she just feels sick.

Vegeta got worried, he told Gohan to bring her to Bulma's house. Gohan nodded and flew off. Vegeta went up and cracked his knuckles and began fighting 19. Vegeta was too strong for 19, he turned into a super Saiyan and did a Galic Gun at 19. 19 blew up. Vegeta and the other Z fighters noticed that Dr Gero was gone. Then Future Gohan appeared and looked at 19's pieces and gasped. "It's not them" "What do you mean It is not them" Vegeta yelled, "We had different androids in our future". Vegeta rolled his eyes and growled. He was pissed.

Meanwhile, at Bulma's house, Gohan brought Golene. Bulma gave Golene the heart medicine. "Bulma I feel better". Goka said. The Z fighters arrived at Bulma's house. Everyone asked If Golene was okay. Golene responded with that she's good. Krillin asked if Bulma knew a man named Dr Gero. Bulma said that she heard of him and he was quite famous but then suddenly he dissapeared. Vegeta asked sternly if she knew where he lived. Bulma knew the general area but she didn't know exactly. Then future Gohan arrived and went up to his mother. "It's good to see you son". Everyone became silent. Vegeta was speechless. That was his son. Golene hugged Future Gohan.

**So what do you think of the story. I tried really hard on this chapter. Also, I can't post everyday just once or twice a week because of school and training. Also, the story is more of a what-if than an actual story, just for you to know:) Ciao**


End file.
